


Café Loup

by Kees



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kees/pseuds/Kees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's mom always told him that meeting your soulmate was like completing a set of books.</p><p> “Not like a puzzle and it's missing piece” she would stress in a soft huff, “because you are already whole without them, but like a set of books - because while you can be read on your own, together your story is complete.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Loup

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you're so tired you don't know what's going on? That's me right now.
> 
> I won't even remember I wrote this in the morning I'm so exhausted, but when I do I'm going to fix it up as it was written at 2 am.
> 
> It feels super unfinished and rushed, but all will be well when I can actually keep my eyes open. I promise!
> 
> Thank you for reading :-)

Derek's mom always told him that meeting your soulmate was like completing a set of books.

“Not like a puzzle and it's missing piece” she would stress in a soft huff, “because you are already whole without them, but like a set of books - because while you can be read on your own, together your story is complete.”

He was raised understanding that he might never meet them, that they could be separated by oceans and a hundred lifetimes, or by a town only ten minutes away but destined to live parallel lives.

That's what fate does.

He was raised knowing he was loved even if he never found his soulmate, whoever they were. He was comfortable with it, the warmth of his family’s support settling in his chest when he told them he wasn't going to look for his mate was enough to assure him that this was the right thing.

 

If fate gave him a soulmate and they were meant to find one another, they would. Simple.

 

  
So Derek dated on and off throughout high school, choosing to spend the high June sun enjoying the tan skin and bright wheat hair of his summer flings without a care. He knew within seconds that they weren't his “volume II” (as Laura might add) and that was okay. It was fun and relaxing, and the split with his partners was always amicable and friendly.

 

It was even okay when his siblings found their soulmates one by one, and he walked across the stage to receive his bachelors degree as the only single member of the Hale family. All 22 of them were their clapping and taking pictures, except for _his person_. And that was fine.

Really, it was.

 

  
Derek’s dad always told him that meeting your soulmate was a lot like riding a roller coaster.

You're a shaking, anxious mess by the time you reach the top of it but when you finally drop, your chest hums and your stomach plummets like a stone in water. It's exhilarating - breathtaking even. A little nauseating sometimes, but at the end of your time together you know it was the best ride you've ever been on.

  
It's suppose to be a romantic moment, it's the cheesy stuff so many movies are written about after all, and he trusts this. Derek has seen his younger sister fall in love many times in her 20 years of life, but nothing compares to the moment he watched her find her future wife as they were eating at a diner.

When the redhead walked past the window, speaking on her phone, Cora gasped, and immediately ran out to catch her before she got in her car.

Cora got to collect Lydia’s digits, and Derek got to collect her half eaten burger, the bill, and a cold when he stood outside for an hour waiting for them to part ways. and that was okay.

 

  
His time comes eventually though, on the morning of his 26th birthday, when the pouring rain forces him inside a small Starbucks. He's soaked to the bone, and the heat of the café gives him goosebumps up his arms when he puts his jacket on a nearby table. With a sigh, he sits and nurses his small chai latte and spares a glance around the space. It's not his uncle’s snobby coffee shop with the huge bookshelves and bitter espresso, but it's toasty and warm and that's enough for him.

The clap of thunder soon draws in more patrons though, and Derek swears he's struck by static because he's hot – too hot, and he can't hear anything aside from his own heart pumping in his ears. The panic starts, and he's choking on his own breath and thinks that he’s about to die on his own birthday, how lucky of him, but as quickly as it starts, it fades and all he's left with is a stuffy head.

  
He’s struck again as he sees a man walk through the door. His left cheek is covered in birthmarks, and his laugh echoes through the small building as he leaves and Derek thinks he might throw up.

 

This is him. He knows it. His soulmate. And he just walked out of his life, literally.

 

  
He doesn't even register the scalding hot coffee burning his legs after he dropped his coffee until after he's run from the shop, and introduced himself. But _it's okay_ , because the nurse checking his thigh thinks it's a sweet story, and he got to meet Stiles. _His Stiles._

 

How lucky of him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
